Elmore Vice
by scheese9
Summary: this inspired by 1980s style, maifa. it first fanfiction with yuki yoshida! i did reference to grand theft auto, 80s, 90s movie, 80s 90s tv show. i sorry. dont criticism that. please.
1. Enjoy The Loudress

Night, At The Yoshida Mansion when Everybody Sleep.  
fapping watching porn. Yuki Yoshida come in, like

„The fuck you doing? why back you go to sleep, I'm trying sleep!"

tired said „Nothing."  
Yuki was so embarrassing a really treatren to stop watch porn like

„Cause i keep hearing noise, select. more porn everyday! please stop  
watching porn, it you cheating on me.„

ignore it, said

„Im Arashi, and this is my rule house! go make me sandwich please."

Yuki Yoshida was so angry, she would stopped porn, grab remote, she throw it at TV, like „FUCK YOU!" Television Broken.

„What The Actual Fuck?"  
scared, worry been their really silent when no more porn. when Yuki steal Elmore Beer from , she pissed off, then very embarrassing on like italy maifa like

„a husband little faggot!"

said „i can't believe you did that! That My Television and My Mansion Rules"

Yuki pissed off back on it

„You don't talk to me like Coward!"

feeling said „i can't believe you..im sorry for addicted to porn. you can't help it. you right..but you are whore" he very sadness

Yuki rant on like „Yeah? Why don't you called me Whore and you so cword!? stay enjoy you faggot, you crush on ! you bastard. go to bed. and enjoy you SLEEP! goddammit!"

sorry, then „i don't wanna be gay, i don't wanna be steve small husband, i don't wanna divorce you, is that what you what? you job for The Rainbow Factory, it my company! i don't wanna you take my daughter, masami to new house!" he crying, walk away, and stair away to Arashi room, open it, and he enter it to room, he slam it.

Next Day Later..Nicole, Yuki meeting at The Rainbow Factory Lunch Room. she holding mayo sandwich, when talking joke about felicity, other. but Rob Mother entrance in, wave around nicole, yuki like

„Hi Sweet Lady"

Rob Mother was happiness. she holds out his Yuki like „What Doin Time?"  
Yuki, Nicole was Disappointment on It, Nicole answers,

„What you talking about that? it just lunch time you silly bastard"

Rob Mother sit on his Chair, when holding lunchbox, open it. she hold bottle of favorite drink, coca cola. then she loved it. Yuki thinking Rob Mother is still target with new mafia. very serious things, it really awkward. Yuki point to it, she call it like

„That Serious Little Of Really Loser. and Coward. Bitch"

Nicole grab bag, then hold poison pill like „i got idea. first thing Rob mother go to bathroom. second thing you drop poison pill in coca cola. final thing Rob mother comeback, get it" Yuki accept it. she give it from that. there something about select. and have a gangster time. rob mother put coca cola in table. she go to bathroom. yuki silence walk to coca cola in table. she drop poison pill in it. and thumb up at nicole. nicole thumb up too like

„Good Job, My Friend."

yuki fast walk to nicole back, then laugh. yuki look gold watch in left arm. like

„Waiting for Rob Mom dead…."

Yuki was happy with that. Waiting For Rob Mother drink poison coca cola it a long, long ago time..something silence than night. a little assassinative.. solo helling timing well no bad. but. rob mother comeback from bathroom to threaten drink coca cola.

nicole said „Hey Trouble. have you drink nice cola like you pussy!"

Rob mother drink coca cola. it poison. it attack on rob mother, she dying to too late dead something tell about assassinative failure, did she heart attack? i don't think so it a whole time, dead is forever. she now dead. yuki and nicole celebrate rob mother death. nicole make rob mother dead body to garbage dead body. then who that? dead rob mother body. she leave from yuki yoshida.

„Mission Done, Coward" Yuki said.

3 Day Later... Joyful Burger.

Yuki and Nicole have nice day, well have a good time and no rob mother bro, eating burger and still a got joy dropping. but yuki get a call from his smartphone called „AndPho" that she keeps in his pocket, picks the phone up maifa and says,

„Sup Motherucker"

The villain answers back „Hello Yuki. this is Rob Father. and you killed my Wife! i kidnapped you friend, Jackie Wilson, and i need give me money or you dead!"

Yuki thinks easy. „Awwww. how dare you. ill com in, i never give you money. you can't do it! i will find you and i kick you ass punk!" She end phone.

Yuki leave from nicole, joyful burger. nicole like „Yuki?! Where at go?!"

Yuki back like „Ill gonna save jackie wilson. she has 1 son, 1 daughter, 1 husband. she half-enemy. and half-friend. see ya, coward! nicole like „HEY! that not funny!" Yuki open car front door, it like „Hey Doing You Do?!" Yuki grab it, then throw away, she entered car. and ride like „ill be back." ride to mile. she was drive away from and then he run to it, but it too fat and tired, and then stopped like „aww man. this suck! ill gonna home.."

They took Jackie Wilson hostage. Yuki drive to treaten save jackie wilson from rob father. and she like

„I'm comin, jackie! I'm comin to get you!"

yuki whooping, grunting when ride to warehouse. last week hostage around and got a busted freaking fasting and rescue saw the felicity and they rolled right and later. yuki exit from car. it all time of maifa, and well it mission. and walk to kick warehouse door, enter it. she saw it. it jackie wilson hostaged. and they yuki rescue it. jackie wilson like „Thank God. you saved me from hostage."

but. Rob Father come in like „Hey Great. i what you give me money or you gonna dead well you piece of shit motherfucka!" then he aimed Jackie Wilson with Bling Revolver.

„NO" Yuki said.

„YES." Rob Father said.

Yuki run in, kick Rob Father, he drop Bling Revolver, Yuki pull it on, and she aimed Rob Father like

„No Soooooo Fast Coward, it time to you dead!"

Rob Father, hand up said „don't shoot me. my son is voided! then you piece of whore! and Dickballs!" he nose blow. and 5 R-O Bodygaurd come in. like „FREEZE" and aimed Yuki, Jackie.

Rob Father regain the evil said „Really Really . give me money or all bodyguard while shoot you dead along dead animal. like the party is over."

Yuki wear sunglasses, holding flash grenade like „Read My Lips. It Time to BANG!" she throw it to 5 R-O Bodygaurd, explode it. well but everybody blind except Yuki. she shoot 3 R-O Bodyguard, it hitd, shoted! and fucking badass. Yuki sweet chin kick 1 R-O Bodygaurd, and karate chop last R-O Bodyguard, he now dead. but what happen when R-O Bodyguard dead? it over. yuki getting his rob father head forced face down into what seems to be a floor, aim Bling Revolver to it.

„Nice Try, Coward" Yuki said.

Rob Father Worry said „Don't Shoot me. ill apology for Kidnapped jackie"

Yuki can't accept it like „it not enough"

one thing there nothing about do. rob father give up, yuki on Bling Revolver like

„wait. it my million dollar weapons or my husband weapons? i don't think so. well price is €1000,0000 it for rich people,i am rich bastard. damn.. well that protest my daughter from criminal people, and suicide bomber, skinhead, and more. i used it. i used fucking it. hey its my weapons signature collection! Rob Father. why you did steal my super millionaire weapons is that my weapons"

Rob Father doing apology, feeling like

„I Sorry. i really lazy mistake sorry for steal that million weapons! and i bad theft!"

he crying, sitting on box. yuki pull bling revolver to pocket suit down. jackie smile about all time long ago. and she tell yuki like

„Yuki Yoshida, let home."

Jackie hugging Yuki Yoshida. both walk away from rob father, warehouse. and get to car. jackie and nicole enter car, sit, and she salt belt, click cunck. Yuki like

„Let Rock n Roll like 1980s."

Yuki turbo drive awaying from the warehouse. Rob Father wave goodbye at it like

„nice a night day."

that all fork right now. see next episode or next fanfiction gum ball of.. Elmore Vice…goodnight.


	2. Excuse Me, I Hostage Hipple

Kitchen at The Yoshida Manison

eating sandwich have too well hungry when yuki yoshida walk in, she open fridge, would look it there no really vodka, but she not happy, joy she close fridge son of the bitch and ask about where vodka like

„Where Vodka!?"

say hell no. Yuki Yoshida facepalm when so trouble don't get vodka, yuki favorite alcoholic, it water. yuki talking when ignore buy vodka from shopping. now yuki has pissed off, she what buy you damngod vodka for yuki. like

„How About Beer or Wine? it only choice it isn't nice?"

Yuki was angry said „You know what i don't need this shit!"

back said „Come on, calm down, ladies! Chill!"

yuki drama on when so trouble pissed off a another time silly little drama trying teach yuki to never vodka whole being down just saturday minutes too, masami come in like „Hey Mother, Father" Yuki, stopped drama. it be nice person. yuki walk to masami, she really cares for daughter. and really touch story. Yuki ask masami like

„What you doing?"

Masami answer said „I Hangout with Aoi. she crush on Elmore Job, Larry."

The Yuki Yoshida, Reason well don't know about it?  
It About All Little Tell Threatened and if you don't believe mind. They're problems who talking about Larry, Aoi. Yuki like

„She weeaboo because not every people who love all anime are weeaboo, it worse than i lose to nicole watterson."

Nicole Watterson come in like „Did somebody say Nicole Watterson?"

, Yuki Yoshida, Masami stopped, then being nicely hear mine, why there what to talking you know almost 43% about. larger than history. Yuki Yoshida looking at Nicole like…

„Hey. its good to see you. Nicole, You Son of the bitch."

Yuki five hand Nicole. , Masami was shock about it. they should be don't know, just said „What up" Would it like register third. there only care of long they are is full believe those thing. have nothing for only rainbow factory. nobody question all time. unlike social.

Nicole brush like „I..I love you, yuki. and you best friend. i sorry for you lose to silly bastard me. it all very feminist, and lesbian."

yuki happy back like „I know, i love you too, blue pussy."

Nicole kiss Yuki, but has nose blood watch it like „My..My..WIFE!", he feeling. Masami serious like

„MOM!"

Nicole kiss Yuki stopped by Masmai, when scared.

Yuki like „What?"

Masmai said like „Stop Being Lesbian like gross. if you sex nicole, and have two babe? oh come on.."

Nicole, Yuki walk out from , Masmai don't tell it like serious didn't what do to this off that what silly happen.

Later…Elmore Street.

Nicole, Yuki walking, thought all were back. sometimes happen way up, it hear nothing. aint this well awkward. but. yuki, nicole stop walking, aoi here. she like

„Sup, Female."

she well cute skill, and love japan pop music.

Yuki petting Aoi like „awww, it is cute, who good girll? you."

Jackie Wilson walk trough Yuki, she pick it like „Yuki. How Doing?"

Yuki stop petting Aoi, she looking at Jackie, waving up at it like nicely about feel the reporting. jackie handshake yuki anything, they nicole watterson disappointment with that. yuki what handshake nicole like.

„i haven't been a best friend for you, Nicole."

Nicole damning auto control know when cheek breeki iv damke solo. because even jackie, nicole half-friend, half-enemy can sometime long ago. nicole hug awkward jackie like son hugging hot dog in the hug. aoi like

„What Doing do, this is Awkard?"

Whatever, believe in. well it relax somebody breeki time to, need passenger of mafia, getting tired of liquor. unlikely ran out of little opinions. they opinions causes much. un guess, make just joke about felicity like what be hyper funny against felicity.

Meanwhite at Yoshida Manison..

chill, watching favorite show, Married with The Christian Mobster on television. she drink too many beer, it too fat, it used to the way. cant blame us. trought alright. but hear ring bell. he get up to open door.

it Steve Small. he say „Hi ." he well hippie know, vegan. he really vegans. walk from Yoshida Manison. Steve Small follow it to threatening should raid fort baxer.

enter car like „ . let raid, hippie pussy. you know!"

Steve Small enter too, both salt belt, trough drive to raid fort baxer, they get action like gangster called it Hippie Mobster. fast too long, well long ago. there be problem biggest crime of all time. it wasn't message. only people know, really know all long time. get the cops to chase them to lea links golf coarse really.

and get a car to get over the head to avoid the medal detector and equip the uzi and shoot all the really cops and helicopters on an endless killing really bloody serious spree.

like „hey that fun i have seen!"

Steve Small said back „wait, let run away from cops!"

, steve small run away from cops, they long ago. well felicity and gang break into the yoshida mansion should be really dark, other woes been taking all stuff. taking up trades. what happen to yuki yoshida?

4 hour later…

Yuki Yoshida, Jackie Wilson, Nicole Watterson come to Yoshida manison. but. it felicity and gang, aimed weapons to 3 Mother.

Felicity like „No one can love Video Games. it made me do it. well you racist, pussy, nicole watterson. and jackie wilson, you crack bastard. and you, yuki. stop being jackass all along thing of all time. well you motherfucka! betray video games! blame book! blame pop music!"

Yuki Yoshida, Jackie Wilson, Nicole Watterson get .357 equalizer aka magnum. and blast those gang to another dimension, jackie and nicole run in to green bush, cover up in. yuki too, when should defeat felicity and gang.

Yuki Yoshida tell to Nicole said „I can't do it! it all Fucking coward Gangster!"

Nicole Watterson holding Grenade like „fuck it up, ill throwing grenade to blow all shit!"

Nicole throw grenade to gang, it exploded, they goes doom dymianic damming feeling. yuki, nicole running from brush, shoot gang again. well get action kung fu. and but a massive. jackie grab phone call, then calling husband, harold wilson about amazing massive moment, she feeling crying.

Yuki Yoshida do karate fu on gang, it too pain moment, and so badass.

Nicole Watterson shoot gang like gangster called Gangster Pussy. like „Die, Die Motherfucker Trouble!" was too long violence. really crime.

Felicity take masami, she kidnapped daughter, aim pistol to it like „No so fast!"

Yuki shoot all gang, gang now defeated, that so drama. she aimed felicity from masami kidnapped. yuki feeling like

„That My Daughter. don't shot that!"

Felicity say „too late, it time to die masmai. well you whore"

Yuki shoot Felicity leg, it getting hited, drop pistol. felicity falling out like „OW" yuki hugging, rescue masami. felicity get up, it too injected, walk away from the yoshida mansion.

and run in to yuki, nicole on yoshida mansion like „Yuki! Im Home!"

Yuki look too pain, tired. and she look at steve small like

„Stay Away from my husband, Faggot!"

Steve Small run away from the yoshida manison. that feeling crying. well yuki hugging like

„ ! Welcome Back! you did crime bastard!"

nicole watterson walk away to enter the watterson car drive the watterson house back. they should serious. yuki and and masmai happen happy. well it saved from felicity and gang. and they too little happy ending.

Find out on the next episode of Elmore Vice.


	3. The Pussy Who Killed Me

at Elmore.

Yuki Yoshida, Nicole Watterson enter the senicourt home. after arriving on a cartax but it so dark, broke. nicole picks up a senicourt picture on the floor. Yuki is sitting and picking up old basketball up when she what playing game with nicole watterson. like

„hey nicole. i found this ball, it unpopped, undefeated. wanna play?"

nicole ignore it, when she feeling crying about dad dead like „no way female." she takes chair and sits down, remembering a time when she moved out of senicourt family in 2000s. , Nicole Mother so pissed off, angry enters the living from the kitchen with a knife like

„You picked the wrong house, Trouble!"

she thinking nicole is theft, threatens to kill him.  
nicole like

„Hey, hey! Mother, it you daughter chill chill, don't grounded me! i don't what trouble MOM!"

said „Daughter, Nicole? oh my god. welcome back home, nicole."

she drop knife, hugging nicole, look yuki yoshida holding old basketball when she don't know really like

„Who That Female Basketball Player?"

Nicole said „Yuki Yoshida, she my friend. she called me C-word."

Nicole and talk about , nicole daddy dead and that yuki whats game before leaving the house and playing basketball solo they all done ago. know how to hour?

later..

Nicole and Yuki playing basketball as jackie arrives, sitting. After the game. jackie wilson should be sick like son, tobias wilson like

„Yo Sup, Homies?"

Nicole five hand jackie, she what to know how the party. Yuki asks if she at least still has money, which nicole and jackie not. nicole tell jackie to how talk about 1980s-1990s. nicole gives jackie his invitation but jackie to get a new outfit, sneakers. like

„daughter. take me at the watterson house"

nicole, get into the watterson car and drive to the watterson.  
Jackie whats Yuki to assassinative paparazzi who leaked Jackie naked.  
yuki accept it said „okay jackie. next week" talking about nicole dad dead. while time about time. jackie unsuccessfully tired to what yuki kill paparazzi.

next week..

yuki yoshida costume, spy as paparazzi, wear red hat, ponytail, fake beard, brown coat to ready assassinative paparazzi name „Kurt Rose" he body on red balloon, working for celebrity news, Elmore Minues Zero, being famous for nothing. he watching jackie wilson naked in shower on window at the wilson house.

he ready to threatened camera shoot it. yuki pick pistol, fatally shot kurt rose, it pop at bush. where he died within scandal of being shot.

next 2 day..at house.

sitting, he picking bong up. and he smoke it, he still drugged, when he awakens he being hallucinating, falls back towards elmore. he wake ups hear ring bell, he walking to the door. he open it, it just like

„yo small."

still walk to sofa, sitting and watching an 90s film, mr small talking about the rainbow factory, yuki yoshida, being hippie. richard and larry enter, they greet each other with Larry furious over the recent events in Elmore. nice a meeting.

meanwhile at the yoshida manison..

yuki sleeping, watching film while drinking vodka. nicole watterson soon come in, sitting too. like „what up" while talking about mother. nicole feeling, crying about father dead. which disgust daughter, masami causing her to throw drink. enough, tell masami to she go to room. back talking about the rainbow factory. like damn.

„what about you husband, he in house?" nicole said.

yuki was angry tell nicole to we get in car to caught husband. will running from it, get in cartax to drive home. when two woman come , calling for his husband, , she confront when she finds that she is cheating on him with , larry, richard. attempts to reason with yuki, but she is too furious, so the run out of the home soon. enter hippie car, when drive away out. yuki and nicole run, get in the cartax to chase .

Yuki and Nicole follow thought elmore, eventually cornering him when his car crashed. nicole forces to hands and knees like a dog without his pants, feeling crying. yuki yoshida recording it with smartphone. nicole and yuki laugh when like dog without pants, when run crying of out.

soon for next episode of elmore vice..


End file.
